This invention relates to a mould used for making a racket frame particularly to one used for making a fiber reinforced racket frame.
There is a conventional racket frame mould which has an upper mould piece 1, a lower mould piece 2 and an intermediate mould piece 3 and of which the parting line 12 coincides the plane that will pass through the stringing holes drilled in the frame formed, as shown in FIG. 1. In case of moulding a fiber reinforced racket frame, it is found that the fibers exist at the portion 11 extend into the seam at the parting line 12, due to the moulding pressure, as the flash does. During the mechanically finishing operation, the extending fibers at the portion 11 which is adjacent to the stringing holes will be cut out together with the flash, such as by grinding, sanding etc. As the result, the fiber reinforcement for the string at the portion 11 are damaged, causing the frame to easily break when subject to an impact and the tension of the strings.